Blood The Color Of Sin
by BloodyRose42
Summary: When you have people you love what would you do for them? Could you betray people? Could you shed blood for them even if you know your wrong? seungmina faces this problem fetures everyone from soul calibur at one point or another please R
1. Bad Advice

Hi well this is my first soul caliber fan fic but I promise that I am going to do my best I think that I have played the game long enough to know what's going on. I'm going to try to fit in all of the characters that I know so every one has their favorite person ok then. Please read and review enjoy. Oh and no fames please and have fun lol but really have fun reading.

The sun was setting on a long day of sweat and laughter the air was warm and humid making the battles ever more difficult. Its spring time and the only thing that is on every ones mind is Soul Edge the so called most powerful weapon in the world. People all over are training hard to be able to become the owner for good or for bad. "Seung Mina what are you doing aren't we battling come on!"

"What oh sorry Yunsung it's just oh nothing come on lets finish this." For the past few months all that Mina and Yunsung have been doing is fight but somehow almost every time Mina would find herself in a daze and forget where or what she was doing. Mina was no match for Yunsung the battles only lasted for a few minutes because Mina was clearly better, the sad thing was that Yunsung was her student but what made her proud was the fact that Yunsung would be beaten and yet get right up and say I'll beat you this time. "Hey Yunsung are you ok?" Mina had knocked him across the yard without meaning to.

"Damnit how come you always end up beating me I can't take it!" Yunsung said with anger in his voice as his head drooped down looking at his feet.

"You just need to keep on practing but I think that I can give you something that might be of use sit here I'll be right back." Mina ran into her house and came back with her family airlume the White Storm. "Here take this I think it might help you."

"Are you sure I mean this is your family.."

"I know but you are like my brother seeing as I am just an only child." Mina said with a wide smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Thanks you have no idea what this means to me. I have to go practice." Yunsung ran to the back of the house smiling like he did when he found out that he could stay with Mina's family. Mina watched him run swinging the sword at hand she was so happy for him her face light up as the sun set over head. The sky was so many different colors purple pink and orange it was almost dark and Mina thought about going in as she stared at the colorful sky. "Wow I never noticed that the sky could be this beautiful."

"Umm miss do you happen to know were I could find an inn for the night?" Came a voice, Mina turned quickly around to see a man standing there he was tall and had brown hair. He was wearing brown pants and a red jacket that was wide open showing his chest. He had a bag and was carrying a rod in his left hand.

"Oh yes they are all over but you are welcome to stay here we have an extra room."

"Thank you my name is Kilik."

"Hi Kilik my name is Seung Mina but my friends call me Mina." Mina said extending her hand to shake his.

"Mina this sword is awesome thanks I….. Whose he?" Yunsung looked scared and yet angered that a stranger has entered the inn.

"Yunsung this Kilik he will be staying here for the night."

"Oh that's cool so where did you come from huh." He said with an evil little smile.

"Yunsung that's rude!" Mina said with one eye bigger then the other as if to say you do that again and you will never see that sword again.

"No no umm Mina it's alright I don't mind." Kilik said smiling

"Well in that case your room is over here have fun you two oh and Yunsung show Kilik where his room is." She said looking at Yunsung, she headed off to her father's room to let him know that a boy would be staying the night. Yunsung lead the stranger into the room that was his for the night as Kilik put his bags down Yunsung stood in the door way just staring just looking at him figuring out why he was here and what was his purpose for traveling was.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked

"Ya sure why not. What is your purpose for being here I mean why are you traveling?"

"Well Yunsung I am on a mission have you ever herd of Soul Edge?"

"Have I!" Yunsung screamed as he fell over onto the floor from loosing his balance against the door way.

"I see you have well that's what I am looking for but my group split up for awhile so I came here." Kilik said sitting on the bed.

"WOW you have such an exciting life I wish I could explore like that."

"Hmm Yunsung how old are you?"

"Me oh I'm 18"

"I see well I'm 23 but I started training when I was little but I bet you could travel if you really wanted to."

Hey I've trained since I was little too but Mina is my trainer and she's good but I beat her all the time she's 23 too." Yunsung said smiling still holding the sword in hand, Kilik started to laugh at what Yunsung was saying which caused him to stop smiling and look at the stranger with the same anger that was shown when he arrived.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that Mina wanted you to tell her age anyway is she your sister?"

"No I live here after my father died and I don't know where my mother is but she's like my sister and I look up to her and her father teaches her to fight as well as me. You see Mina mother died so did her brother so I was taken in as the other son and I was so greatful. I mean she gives me everything this sword is her family airlume and she gave it to me."

"Oh I see yes I had a family well sort of my foster family but they all died"

"Oh how"

"Now you're a nosey little thing aren't you?"

"Hey I'll take you on dude" Yunsung had stood up and got into his fighting stance

"NoNo I'm sorry but you look like you could fight to get soul edge"

"I can I know I can and then we will be rivals!"

"Why don't you just sneak out maybe me and you will have to battle and then you can put that weapon to work." Kilik said with a laugh not thinking that Yunsung was really even listing. "Well then I'm going to bed goodnight Yunsung keep training" With that Kilik turned off his light knocking Yunsung out of his daze who then left the room.

The night went by and Mina was the first one to wake up or so she thought. "Yunsung come one lets go YUNSUNG!" Mina dashed to his room where only the bed was still a mess but Yunsung wasn't in it nor was he in the house. Mina rushed to her dad. "Dad dad where is Yunsung?"

"I don't know but that guy is gone to."

"DAMNIT he went after Soul Edge I have to find him!" She said with panic in her voice even though anger filled her face.

"Mina wait there's something that I need to tell you." Her dad called out to her

"Tell me as I pack to head out." Mina was running all over her room throwing things all over and in Yunsung's room she did the same thing.

"Umm Mina what are you doing?" her dad asked

"Trying to find a note or clue" Mina found Yunsung's old sword but not her sword.

"Dad Yunsung took the White Storm!" Now anger filled her voice

"Calm down and listen to me this is important"

"I have no time!!"

"oh fine Mina." Mina didn't even look up as she stuffed cloths from the drier into a bag and food from the kitchen. She ran to her room once more as her father followed waiting for a reply, she sat on her bed and searched for a clue on last time. Her father scribbled something on a piece of paper that was near by. Seeing noting she grabbed her weapon in her right hand as she swung the red gym bag over her shoulder with her left hand.

"So now I have to find this guy I don't know and YUNSUNG COME ON!" Mina kissed her father and left for her knew adventure that who knew would take how long. "I hope that I will be alright and if Yunsung isn't I'll kill him.!"

"Mina wait there are things to look for!" Her father shouted but it was too late she had already gone into the woods.

"Now I have to find three things but the first is Yunsung." The woods were so beautiful as the sun started to rise the trees lit up giving her more light to see in front of her. Not knowing the dangers that lay ahead she kept going deeper.

Ok people that was the end of the first chapter I know really short but I promise the second chap will be better so just say tuned. And I also promise that more of the people will show up. Please review and I'll write and write. No flames but you are always welcome to give me suggestions and I'm sorry about my spelling please just deal with it thank you :) :)


	2. Black Villa

Ok people here is chapter two "The Black Villa" and I must say I love this one. So where we left off was Seung Mina was going deeper into the woods to find Yunsung. So we shall pick up there however when you see a bar that means change in setting or to be more specific when I change charters point of view kk then on with the story

* * *

….. Not knowing the dangers that lay ahead she kept going deeper. The twigs and leaves crunched under her footing. She pushed the tree branches out of her way and stepped forward more _'This was a bad move on my part I thought this would be easier but I should have taken the road' _she thought to herself as she stopped and took a quick glance around. There was nothing to really be seen just the normal thick set of trees and bushes and only the sounds of animals. Still not wanting to turn around she pressed forward. The brush become thicker and even harder to see through, she tried to shove it to the side but it hit her anyway in the back of the head causing her to become annoyed very quickly. She looked at the weapon that lay within her hands and soon shoved it into the branches causing a loud cracking sound followed by a thud to the ground. _'Ha this works I'll just keep this up until I come to the road'_ she was right the road wasn't that far ahead of her and she could hear the hustle of people. She cut down one more set of branches exposing the road. "YES!" she yelled as she hopped onto the rough ground. "Excuse me ma'am there is a law against jumping out of the woods" A voice that was very familiar said to her. Seung Mina turned around a saw her house with her father sitting outside. 

"Dad?"

"Hello again, nice to see that you missed me so very much that you just had to come back"

"You mean I went in a giant circle without noticing oh come on!!!!!" Seung Mina sat on the road and took a long breath "I was even gone that long was I?" She looked up and saw her father shaking his head

"Nope about maybe a half hour or so. Just kidding you were gone a while but clearly not that far."

"Ok this time I am staying on the road" Seung Mina got up and picked all her belongings up yet again and hurried on her way _'All I can do is hope that Yunsung didn't go through the woods or he'll never get out' _she followed the road up for about six miles before even noticing that she was tired. Mina sat on a rock the was close by and took a long sip of her water _'This is going to be a very long trip at this rate and I'm all by myself argh how boring' _Placing the water back she continued to walk forward at a very slow pace.

* * *

Yunsung stepped deeper into the dark woods using his sword as a type of guide he had no idea where he was going or how long he had been traveling. He knew it must have at least been five hours since he broke the watch. The young boy set out around two a.m. when he was sure everyone was asleep that way no one could tell him to stop especially not Mina. "Mina oh no she is gonna kill me when I get back hopefully they haven't noticed yet I mean I like to sleep" he talked to himself more likely to comfort himself and try to convince himself that Mina wouldn't be furious. He soon saw a light the woods became brighter and he knew that he had reached the end of the woods now the bigger question was where he was. He stepped out blinded by the light "Ahh I really hate the sun" he said walking forward. He had reached a town, a new town he had never been here in his life but then again the only town he had ever known was his own and the one that was only four miles from the house, but that was in the opposite direction he had gone a completely different way and now was lost. _'Best way to know is to find a shop and ask' _the first shop he saw was a little shop filled with all weapons called the "Black Villa" _'Hmm very evil name but I'll take it'_ He opened the door and was greeted by a young lady who couldn't have been more then seven. "Hello my name is Yunsung I am looking for the owner of the place?" the tiny girl nodded running into the back and pulling out a very tall man. He had black hair and very muscular he had on a white shirt and blue pants. "Hello are you the owner of this store?"

"Yes I am how may I help you?"

"I am knew and I was wondering if you could please tell me where I am and what time it is"

"I would normally say no to a non paying customer but you seem to be having enough trouble and with the war and all..you are in OakHill Village and the current time is 3 in the afternoon"

"Wow is it really that late?"

"Late sonny boy it isn't late at all" the man crossed his arms and gave Yunsung a stern look.

"Well I have been traveling since 2 in the morning so you see to me it is late very late"

"Now lady boy why don't you take a break and rest in town for the night?"

"No I really can't I don't have a lot of money and the money I do have is for food but by any chance do you know where I can buy a watch I broke mine in the woods"

"In the woods? Now are you telling me that you have been in the woods all this time?" A shocked and semi worried look came across the tough mans face and he glanced down at what seems to be his daughter

"Yes that would be correct" Yunsung nodded and smiled at the young girl who was standing behind the man

"Now come here I can't let you go off again you can stay the night with me and my daughter here we will feed you and give you a bed so you can rest up and tell us of your journey"

"I really can't you see if my friend Seung Mina comes and finds me here I will never be allowed to come back to this town because she will kill me, she is bound to have noticed I am not at home by now"

"Please we would love to hear of your travels at lest let us give you some dinner" this took a minute for Yunsung to think through he knew that not every one would be this nice on his trip and he most likely should take advantage of this now. He also knew that it could be a trap but he is a man of risks and he gladly accepted to the mans offer. "Good now I am almost finished with work so if you don't mind Xelha here will show you off to the house and I shall meet you all there my wife, Lyn she should be making dinner" The bell on the door rang once more fearing that it would be Mina he turned around to find a tall older looking man wearing a very fancy blue jacket with tight white pants on. The man spoke very finely and was very proper some one that Yunsung dreaded to meet. The man looked at the little girl and walked past not even glancing at Yunsung his golden hair moving past him. Yunsung took a good look at the mans weapon and saw it was indeed a sword but almost like a fencing sword. "Lots of freaks in this town isn't there" Yunsung said leaving the shop followed by the little girl

"That wasn't a nice thing to say to that man" The little girl said

"Yes I know but I am that kind of guy so it really wasn't that big of a deal" the little girl pointed to the house up ahead "what is that the house?" the girl nodded and then walked away "Wait! Uhh ok I'll go in myself" he walked forward and opened the door to the smell of food and the humming of a women. "Excuse me ma'am my name is Yunsung I am looking for a girl named Lyn?" A women appeared from the hallway she was in a blue gown and had red hair just like Yunsung.

"Hello sir I am Lyn and how may I help you?"

"Your husband sent me here to eat dinner with all of you he also said that he will be home shortly"

"I see well please come in I suppose I wonder where Xelha is I am sure she would love to meet you"

"Is that your daughter in that case I did meet her very sweet girl slightly shy though" The women smiled and set a place for Yunsung to sit. The door opened and soon the tall man walked in followed by the little girl "Hello again" Yunsung said looking at both of them

"Please sit we are already to eat" The mother called they took seats and Yunsung looked around "So Yunsung is it? Tell us about why you are here"

"Well I am from the Chili-San, Lee Dynasty and I am searching for soul edge have you all heard of it" He said cramming food into his mouth

"Yes we have and we don't like it!" The little girl yelled out getting up from the table and running up stairs

"Oh did I say something wrong?" The mother also got up from the table to follow her child leaving only the two men.

"You see we had a son he looked a lot like you and he went after that about a year ago and died as soon as he found it he couldn't take the power it contained and it turned him evil and the town had no choice but to kill him. Xelha was only five at the time and now she doesn't talk much and we can't really bring up any of the stories."

"Oh I am so sorry"

"Don't be you had no way of knowing….oh yes here you go Yunsung." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch like thing "It will at lest tell you the time" Yunsung reached over and held it within his hands

"Thank you, you have all been so nice to me I don't know how to thank you all"

"You want to thank us? Well just answer this why are you in search of such an evil weapon?" The man asked

"Why, well I am not sure anymore I know I really want to find it" He confessed because he was confused about it

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Too young far too young you're just a child. You will fail if you want to use it please just go home Yunsung" The mother said walking down the stairs

"No I won't go home I have come to far too just give up now."

"You have just begun do you think it will be easy?! Do you think it will come to you? Do you think other people will just give up when they hear you are looking for it!?" The tall man stood up and shouted. Yunsung never the type to back down stood his ground standing up and looking right in the eyes of the man

"NO I don't think any of that but now I know what damage it will cause and I know what my body can handle why are you yelling at me I am NOT YOUR SON!" Lyn looked very shocked at the comment and tears came into her eyes Yunsung turned around and saw her fighting as hard as she could not to cry. "I am so sorry Lyn I didn't, I mean I well I am not.."

"Yunsung it's our fault we haven't known you more then an hour and already we act like we have known you forever it is my fault I am sorry." The man said

"This is true I mean I don't even know your name but you have been so nice and I hope we can still stay friends after I leave."

"Yes we shall and we are sorry my name is Kelen"

"Oh nice to meet you Kelen. Lets start over" they all nodded and sat down in the room with large chairs and a fire place "so I will tell you my story if you tell me yours" Yunsung said as Lyn brought drinks in.

"Will you stay the night Yunsung?" Lyn asked in a much cheerier voice

"I suppose I shall" Yunsung said with a large smile.

* * *

Seung Mina walked more her feet hurting and sweat appearing across her face. She came to a large fork in the road and now was completely lost in which way she should be taking. "I know!" she yelled as she tossed her weapon into the air "whatever end the blade meets is the path I shall take" the weapon hit the ground with little sound and the blade of the long stick pointed toward the left. She picked it up and headed down the endless road to continue on. A little while later the sun was setting and she knew that she needed to make a camp and fast before all the thieves and animals showed up, she needed a fire first and walked into the woods only a short distance. She gathered as much twigs as she could handle with one hand and placed them in a open clearing and started to build a fire. A few sounds of the night were starting to emerge the crickets and the wolves could start being heard. "Yunsung hates the dark how did he manage to stay out a whole night?" she asked the darkening sky. The fire was now going strong and she laid down upon her bag before remembering she had a blanket in her bag. She took it out and set it up and wrapped herself in a nice warm nest leaves and the blanket. _'This isn't so bad I suppose now at lest I can rest' _she thought closing her eyes as the sun set. Soon she heard a loud screaming from the trees that startled her up. _'That's a girl's voice'_ she grabbed her weapon and headed off in the direction the screaming was coming from.

* * *

So yall did you all love it heehee I hope so. I hope my spelling is better then last time but if not just tell me again and I hope I improve with it. Well to those who message me thank you so much for your thoughts and views keep em coming see yaz peace out! 


End file.
